russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. IBC-13 currently shows from 41 of IBC-13 programs and 44 of Viva-TV programs. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area and the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. Currently broadcast by IBC-13 As of June 5, 2011, IBC-13 programming including news and public affairs programs and entertainment-produced shows that aired on Channel 13. 'News Team 13' 'News Programs' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) **''Express Balita: Weekend Edition'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Documentaries and Public Affairs' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) 'Entertainment' 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Showbiz Extra'' (2011-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV (Fil-Chi)'' (2010-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) *''Tukaan'' (1998-present) 'Talk Shows' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-present) 'Variety Shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2003, 2011-present) 'Children Shows' *''Y2K: Yes2Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Religious' IBC airs religious programming about the catholic television network in the government-owned station. *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-present) *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (2007-present) *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2011-present) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-present) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'TV Specials' *''Christmas from the Star'' (2011-present) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Foreign shows' 'IBC Kids' IBC-13 airs children's programming for kids every morning and afternoon slots dubbed as IBC Kids. *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2009-present) *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-present) *''Gumby'' (2010-present) *''Hello Kitty'' (2010-present) *''Little Women'' (2011-present) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-present) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004, 2009-present) *''The Care Bears'' (2011-present) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (2008-present) 'From Viva-TV' For the programs previously aired by Viva-TV, see List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV. This list includes programs aired by Viva-TV premieres on IBC-13 in June 5, 2011. Viva-TV on IBC-13 is broadcasted from Monday-Friday at 5:00-11:00pm (expert on the 8:00pm on Tuesdays which is occupied by DMZ-TV), while the weekenusuall begins at 11:00 am (expert on the 1:00pm on Sundays which is occupied by DMZ-TV. 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''All Out with Nicole Hyala'' (2010-present) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (2010-present) *''Chikalectric'' (2010-present) *''Daily Top 5'' (2010-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (2010-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (2010-present) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (2010-present) *''Cristinetopia'' (2011-present) 'Drama Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (2011-present) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Flames'' (2010-present) *''May Bukas Pa'' (2011-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, 2010-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (2011-present) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1996-2002, 2010-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, 2010-present) *''Wow!'' (1996-2002, 2010-present) 'Reality' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (2011-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (2010-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2005-present) *''Spotlight TV'' (2010-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (2010-present) *''Viva Concerts'' (2010-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Now Showing'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) 'Cartoons' *''Atomic Betty'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Bratz'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-present) *''Lola and Virginia'' (2010-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Pozaman'' (2010-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2010-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2010-present) *''Trollz'' (2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) 'Special Coverage' *''Azkals Philippine National Team'' (2011-present) *''2012 London Olympics'' (2012-present) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) 'IBC Regional Shows' The regional shows on IBC regional stations nationwide. 'Newscast' *''Express Balita Amianan'' - Anchored by Bridgette Mayor. (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' - Anchored by Buen Algono. (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' - Anchored by Bob Malazarte. (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' - Anchored by June Duterte. (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Public Affairs' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Children Shows' *''12 Under Club'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Entertainment' *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) Previously aired programs 'Local Shows' 'Newscast' *Balita sa IBC (1986–1989) *Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987–1989) *Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989) *Bantay Balita (1989–1992) *CNN News Update (1991-1992) *CTN Midnite (1995–1998) *Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) *Eleven O'Clock News (1990-1992) *Headline 13 (1989-1990, 1997-1998) *Islands News (1990–1992) *Islands Newsbreak (1990–1992) *IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) *IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) *IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992–1994) *IBC News 5:30 Report *IBC Newsbreak (1992–1994) *IBC TV Express (1994–1998) *Inter-Island 13 News (1961-1975) *International News Report (1992-1993) *International News Report *Mid-day Report (1975–1987) *Newsday on 13 Late Night Edition (1978-1987) *Midnight Report (1961-1975) *Newsday on 13 (1978–1986) *Newsworld at 13 (1975–1978) *Newsworld at 13 Late Night Report (1975-1979) *News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009–2011) *Islands Local News (1992) *Islands Newsbreak (1991-1992) *News 13 (1961-1975) *News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009-2010) *PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) *The Eleven O'Clock News (1992-1995) 'Public Affairs' *Agring-Agri (1990–1991) *Asenso Pinoy (2008–2011) *AutoVote 2010 (2010) *Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura (2008-2011) *Breaking Barriers (2003-2005) *Buhay Pinoy (2008–2011) *Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009–2011) *Entrepinoy Start-Up (2003–2008) *Entrepinoy (2010-2011) *Extra Express (2010–2011) *FVR Up Close (1992–1998) *Gabay at Aksyon (2007–2011) *Gintong Uhay (2011) *Hanep Buhay (1992-1995) *Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010) *Kapihan sa Nayon *Konsumer Korner (1995–1996) *LGU *Look Up *Meet The Press *Mag Agri Tayo (1990-1991) *Malacañang Press Conference *More the Export (1990) *Morning Brew (1990–1992) *No Nonsense! (1991–1995) *One Morning Cafe (2007–2010) *Opinyon at Desisyon (2003-2006) *Public Forum (1987–1991) *Serbis on the Go (2003–2008) *Serbisyong Bayan *Straight to the Point (2009) *Talakayan ng Bayan *Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran (1987–1988) *The Estrada Presidency (1998–2001) *The Working President (2001–2010) *Ugnayang Pambansa *Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar (2002–2011) *Vigilantes (1970–1972; 1973–1975) 'Public Service' *Amerika Atbp. (2000–2008) *Bitag (2003–2011) *Direct Line *Healh Med (2011) *Heartwatch (1993–1994) *Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992) *Ikaw at ang Batas *Kalusugan ng Bayan (1998-2000) *Mahal (1975–1989) *Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan (2011) *Rescue 911 *RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (2011) *Saklolo Abogado (2000-2001) *SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2010–2011) *Ultimatum (2008–2010) 'Action and Drama Shows' *24 Oras (1990–1991) *Alagad (1991-1993) *Ang Tungkod ni Moises *Bahay At Buhay *Bawal na Pag-Ibig *Campus Break (1988–1989) *Cine Trese (1990) *Dear Teacher (1990-1992) *DIWA (Produced by Viva Television) *El Corazon De Oro (1990–1993) *Engkwentro sa Sabado *Ginintuang Telon (1990) *H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *Habang May Buhay (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2003) *IBC Love Stories (1992–1997) *Kagat ng Dilim (Produced by Viva Television, 2000–2002) *Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1990–1992, revived on Solar TV in 2000) *Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010) *Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006–2009) *Mama (1992–1993) *May Bukas Pa (1999 TV series) (Produced by Viva Television, 1999-2001, a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *Mga Mata ni Angelita (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007) *Manila Manila *Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig *Pangako ng Lupa (2002–2003) *Pangarap Kong Jackpot (2005–2009) *Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) **Aiko (1990-1994) *Regal Family Show *Regal Juvenile *Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny (1988) *Salamin ng Buhay (1983–1984) *Sa'yo Lamang (Produced by Viva Television, 2003) *Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) **Snooky (1990) **Sheryl (1991) *Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (1992) *Subic Bay (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *Telecine sa Trese (1994–1998) *To Sir With Love (1989) *Ula ang Batang Gubat (1989–1990) *Viva Love Stories (Produced by Viva Television, 1998–2000) 'Fantasy/Horror' *Stowaway *Magic Kamison *Ora Engkantada (1989–1991) *Pinoy Thriller *Reelin' And Rockin' (1992–1993) *Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) 'Comedy show' *13, 14, 15 (1989–1990) *24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba? *Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw (1988–1990) *Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1990–1991) *Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *Ayos Lang, Tsong! (1988–1992) *Baltic and Co. *Barrio Balimbing *Barok-an Subdivision (1977–1978) *Betterer di Ba? *Bistek (1991) *Brodkast Workshap *Buhok Pinoy (1977) *Buddy Buddy *Back to Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2002) *C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (1977–1981) *Chika Chika Chicks (1986–1987) *Chicks to Chicks (1980–1986) *Computer Kid *Computer Man (1990–1991) *D'Kilabotinis *Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko! (1992–1993) *Eh Kasi, Babae! (1987–1988) *Four Da Boys (1993–1994) *Gags Must Be Crazy (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2001) *Gets Mo? Gets Ko! *Goin' Bananas (1986–1987) *Hapi House (1986–1988) *Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 1977–1990, 1996-2002, 2010-2011) *J2J *K *Kapit-Bahayan Open 24 Hours (1990) *Kasi Nga, Babae *Kopi Shop (2002–2003) *Kalatog sa 13 (1988–1989) *Kalatog Pa Rin (1989) *Kaluskos Balungos (1981–1983) *Kaluskos Musmos (1979–1981) *Kuwentong Barbera *Let's Go *Mag Smile Club Na! *Mongolian Barbecue (1990) *Obertaym Daw *Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (1987–1989) *OK Lang (1971–1974) *O 'Di Ba? *O, Sige! *OK Ka 'tol (1989–1990) *OK 'Tol (1989) *PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya *Pinoy TV Komiks (1989–1990) *Samurai ng Shogun (1983–1984) *Sic O' Clock News (1985–1900) *Sitak ni Jack *Squad 13 *Takeshi's Castle (1990-1992) *Talinghaga (1990) *TVJ: Television's Jesters (1989–1992) *T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) *T.O.D.A.S. (1977–1989) *T.O.D.A.S. Again (1989) 'Children's Shows' *Abakada Barkada (1988–1993) *Ang Galing Mo Bata (1992-1994) *Chikiting Patrol *Cyberkidz *FNRI Puppet Videos (2011) *Kidcetera *Kidding Aside (1992) *Kulit Bulilit (1987–1989) *Mga Bata Pa Kami *Smart Cookies (1993-1994) *TV Wonderland *Televisions (1992-1993) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *Celebrity DAT Com (2003–2004) *Funfare *Movieye *Premiere Night *Regal Showbiz Eye (1987–1988) *Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo (1988–1989) *Scoop *Showbiz Lingo (1992–1994) *Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (1975–1986) *See True (1983–1986) *Showbiz Talkies *Sine Silip (1991–1992) *Stars & Spies (1994–1995) 'Variety & Musical shows' *Alas Dose sa 13 (1998–2000) *Apat Na Sikat (1975–1981) *Awitawanan (1990–1993) *Baliw *By Request (2009-2011) *Chairman and Friends at Faces *Chowtime Na! (2003–2006) *Dance Tonight (1986–1988) *DREDD Sessions (1996) *Dear Manilyn *Flipside (1992–1994) *Get's Mo! (2005–2007) *IBC Musical Special *Kalatog sa Trese (1988–1989) *Kuh by Special Arrangement (1987–1989) *Lovely Ness (1988–1989) *Lunch Break (2000–2003) *MTV Philippines (2005) *Maricel Live! (1986–1989) *Noontime Showtime (1986–1988) *Once Upon A Turn Table *PY (1994–1997) *Rap 13 (1996) *Ratsada E (2007–2008) *Regal Family (1987–1988) *Rhythm Time *Sa Linggo nAPO Sila (1986–1988) *Saturday Nite Live *Sing-along with OPM *SMS: Sunday Mall Show (2004-2007) *SOP: Saturday on Primetime (1992–1993) *Stand Out Party *Teen Time (1983–1984) *The Dawn And Jimmy Show (1989) *The Legend Superstar (1989–1990) *The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986–1988) *This Is It! (1984) *Tunog Kalye 'Games Shows' *Fastbreak (1999–2000) *Germspesyal: Super Games (1991–1992) *Global Family Series (2003-2005) *IBC Gamemasters (1992–1993) *Islands Gamemasters (1992) *Lucky 13 (1975–1977) *The Weakest Link (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2003) *Turn on 13 (1978) *Uniwide Club Play & Win (1989–1990) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Philippine Edition (Produced by Viva Television, 2000–2002) 'Talk Shows' *30/30 *Afternoon Affair *Chairman of the Board and Company *Dial M (2010) *Family Jam (2011) *IBC Nightline *It's My Life (2011) *Klik na Klik sa 13 *Linawin Natin (1992–2007) *Morning Brew (1986–1989) *Nation's Peacekeepers (2010-2011) *People *Serbisyong Bayan *Sunrise sa Tanghali *Talakayan ng Bayan *Usap-Usapan Live (1992–1993) 'Reality Shows' *On-Air Tambayan (2005) *SINGLE (2005) 'Talent Shows' *Pasikatan sa 13 (1991–1993) *Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) 'Sports Shows' *Auto Review (1995–2006) *Blow by Blow (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *BYK 101 (2003-2007) *Fistorama (1967–1968) *Hataw Pinoy (2006-2011) *Hot Stuff (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *IBC Super Sports (2009) *KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *Motoring Today (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *MBA on IBC *PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999) *PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) *Pilipinas Sabong Sports (2005–2009) *Ringside at Elorde (1987–1988) *Roosters Academy (2008) *Sabong TV (2010-2011) *Sagupaan Global Cockfights (1990-2011) *Silip sa Karera (1986–1990) *Sports Review *Sports Valley Jai-Alai (2009–2010, 2010-2011) *Tennis Review *The Basketball Show 'Educational Programs' *A Taste of Life With Heny Sison' (2000–2007) *Agring-Agri (1990–1991) *Ating Alamin (1991–2009) *Beauty School with Ricky Reyes (1987–1993) *Chi (2009-2010) *Hayop Mag-Alaga (2007–2009) *Home Sweet House *Mommy Academy (2004–2008) 'Travel Shows' *Nature's Trip Tayo! (2011) *Travel (2002–2003) *Travel and Trade (2001–2002) *Travel Time (1986–1991) *WOW!:What's On Weekend (2007–2008) 'Youth-Oriented Programs' *Back To Iskul Bukol (2001–2002) *Campus Break (1988–1989) *DREDD Sessions (1996) *Details 0923 (2000–2002) *Game Channel (2003-2004) *Iskul Bukol (1977–1989) *Mag Smile Club Na! (1996–1999) *PY (1994–1997) *Rap 13 (1996) *Retro TV (2003–2005) *T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) (1993–1996) *Teen Time (1983–1984) *Tunog Kalye (2003–2005) 'Religious Shows' *Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *All for Jesus Happening *A New Life With Jesus *Ang Dating Daan (1983–1995) *Believers Voice of Victory *Friends Again (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present) *Gideon 300 *Gospel VIsion (2010-2011) *Greg Durante Ministries (2009–2011) *Jesus The Healer *Jesus Miracle Crusade *Mag Smile Club Na! (1996–1999) *May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community (2008) *Midnight Prayer (1987–1989) *Nothing But a Truth *P.Y (Praise Youth) (1992–1996) *Power to Unite (2010-2011) *Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass (1990–2003) *Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM (2005–2010) *Signs and Wonders *Study in the Word *T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) (1993–1996) *The Bishop's Move (1989–1992) *The Hour Of Truth (Now The Gospel of the Kingdom) *This is Your Day (2000–2011) *This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik (2005-2010) 'Foreign/canned Shows' 'Asianovelas' *Amazing Twins 'Telenovelas' *Carita de Angel *Ka Ina *Por Un Beso 'American TV shows' *A Star is Born *Afternoon Affair *America's Funniest People *America's Funniest Home Videos *Bikini Open *Colt .45 *Comedy Theater *Cyberkidz *Dream Girls *Game Girls *Hollywood Music Library *Kidsongs *Knights and Warriors *Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous *Lone Ranger *Maverick *Max Headroom *Mellow Pop Songs *NBA on IBC *New Life TV Shopping *Pacific Blue *Party of Five *Perry Mason *Quantum Channel *Saved By The Bell *Secrets and Mysteries *That's Incredible! *The Bond *The All New Dating Game *Totally Hidden Video *TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes *Value Vision *Video Fashion *War of the Worlds *Wok With Yan 'Australian TV shows' *Perfect Match 'European TV Shows' *UK Today 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *Battle Ball *Bioman (1993–1999) *Candy Candy *Crayon Shin-chan (1999-2003) *Cyborg Kurochan (1999-2003) *Cyborg 009 *Daimos *Dragon Quest *Gavan *Getta Robo *Ghost Fighter *Jiban (1997-2001) *Kurochan *Kakuranger *King Arthur *Machineman (1992–1997) *Space Warriors *Lulu, The Flower Girl *Masked Rider BLACK (1992–1999) *Macross *Ohranger *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Shaider (1989-1998) *Starzinger *Super Pig *Super Rescue Solbrain (1997-2001) *Thundersub *Time Quest *Maskman (1989–1998) *Turboranger (1993–1999) *Fiveman (1994–2000) *Voltes V *Voltron *Winspector (1997-2002) 'Cartoon Shows' *Care Bears *Casper and the Angels *Challenge of the GoBots *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *G.I. Joe *Go Go's Adventures with English (1996-2008) *Huckleberry Hound *Inspector Gadget *KangaZoo Club (1999-2007) *Kid Co. *Mighty Orbots *My Little Pony *Pac-Man *Rambo and the Forces of Freedom *Sesame Street *Sky Commanders *Smurfs *Spider-Man *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Terrytoons *The Addams Family *The Froozles *The Great Space Coaster *The Mighty Jungle *The Transformers *Widget *Woody Woodpecker *Yogi Bear *Zak Tales 'Sports Shows' *All-Star Professional Wrestling *NBA on IBC (2003–2004, 2010-2011) *NBA on VTV (1996-1999) 'Other Shows' *Comedy Theater *EBC Earth Files (2002-2011) *EZ Shop *Hollywood Music Library *Home Shopping Network (2004-2011) *Japan Video Topics (1990-2011) *Mellow Pop Songs *New Life TV Shopping *Pinoy Music Video *Quantum Channel *UK Today *Value Vision *Video Fashion 'Sports Coverages' *1991 Manila SEA Games (Together with NBN, GMA Network and RPN "now ETC9") *1993 Singapore SEA Games *1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) *2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with NBN and ABC "now TV5") *2009 Vientiane SEA Games (Together with NBN) *ASEAN Basketball League (2010-2011) *MICAA on IBC (1977–1981) *Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight (May 14, 2011) *Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight (May 8, 2012) *Star Olympics (1986–1999, 2000–2004) *UAAP Games (1975–1988) 'Movie Blocks and Movie Trailer Shows' *13's Mini Masterpiece *Blockbuster Movies Weekly *Box Office Highlights *Chinese Movies *Cineguide *Cine Pinoy *Cinema 13 *Cinemax *Ginintuang Ala-ala *Golden Harvest Theater *Golden Tagalog Classics *Hollywood Blockbusters *IBC 13 Presents *IBC Cinema Presents *IBC Movie Serials *IBC Specials *IBCinema *IBCinema Nights (2006-2008) *Monday Spectaculards *Moviedate *Movie Eye *Movieguide *Movie Sneek Preview *Movies when Movies *Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka *Oro Trese *Pelikula sa Trese *Pinilakang Tabing *Pilipino Espesyal Road Show *Pinoy Blockbuster Movies *PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula *Primetime Sinemax (2006-2008) *Saturday Blockbusters *Saturday Mega Movies *Sine Itutuloy *Sine Komiks (2009-2010) *Sine Kulay *Sine Trese *Spectacular Action on Screen *SRO 13 *Sunday Aksyon Hits (2003-2009) *Sunday Love Affair *Sunday Night Special *Supermovie Special *Tagalog Movie Special *Thursday Extravaganza (1989–1992) *Thursday Night on Thirteen *Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week *World Premiere Specials *Viva Box Office 'IBC Specials' *89.1 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special (1995) *89.1 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special (2000) *AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals (2009) *Adboard Golden Pearl Awards (1997) *Catholic Mass Media Awards (2000, 2011-present) *Celebration Of The Lord's Supper (2011–present) *El Shaddai Holy Week Special (1997-ongoing) *Empress Golden Screen Awards (2005) *Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon (1988–1992) *Homecoming sa 13 (2000-present) *Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat (2002) *IBC Christmas Special (2005) *Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement (2010) *KBP Golden Dove Awards (1986–1989, 2001 & 2009, 2010-present) *PMPC Star Awards for Television (1986–1999 & 2005, 2010-present) *PMPC Star Awards for Movies (1984–1992, 1996–1999, 2010-present) *PY Holy Week Special (1994–1997) *Pacquiao Vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special (2011) *Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals (1991–1993) *Shalom Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta (1995–present) *Star For A Night Grand Finals (2003) *The Seven Last Words (2011–present) *UST Christmas Gala Concert (2009) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation